The Discovery
by CJ Jade
Summary: Part 2 of my Cameron Series. The father of Elizabeth's baby is revealed!


**Author Notes:** This one is a little longer then my last one. With a lot of Carson, and I decided against the Carson break up. I don't know how many parts there will be, I know a lot of you have been asking. At least until Cameron is born, some of the storylines will stay the same but some will be changed for obvious reasons.

_**Big thanks to my Beta Reader FoxyCC02!**_

**Pairing:** Sonny/Carly

**Summary:** Part 2 of my Cameron Series. Elizabeth tries to remember Halloween Night; Sonny finds out the truth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Drama

**Timeframe:** December 2003

The Discovery 

Sonny walked into his Pent House, he could not get Elizabeth's horrified look out of his mind. He could hear Carly upstairs with Michael playing a game of some sort, Morgan was probably asleep and Jason was out on his bike trying to get Courtney and the divorce out of his mind.

"Sonny," Carly said worried. "What's wrong?"

"You remember yesterday when Elizabeth came over to speak to me," Sonny told her.

"Yea I figured it was about Ric," Carly said. "Mama says he won't leave her alone."

"She asked me to help Zander, and I did he's working for me now but," Sonny began.

"Is she okay, did Ric do something to her?" Carly asked worried.

"She got pregnant on Halloween. She had gone to Jake's got drunk, and then she slept with Zander mainly in hopes to forget Ric. After it happened she was crying and he found her," Sonny explained.

"And he took advantage of her," Carly finished.

"But I don't think he did," Sonny confessed. "Neither Zander or Ric is the baby's father."

"I don't understand," Carly told him pouring him a drink.

"Elizabeth doesn't remember anything," Sonny explained. "She remembers telling Ric to leave her alone but then it's a complete blur until she woke up naked in her studio with Ric looking at her."

"Okay," Carly said confused giving him the drink.

"I think she might have been raped," Sonny said.

"Sonny," Carly sighed unbelieving.

"She was drunk at Jake's, anyone could have followed her back to her studio and raped her," Sonny said.

"She doesn't remember a thing," Carly asked.

"No but I am going to find out who did this to her," Sonny swore. "And the first person I'm going to is Ric."

Carly watched Sonny down the drink in one gulp then walked off grabbing his coat. Sitting on the couch she closed her eyes, she had hoped this plan of hers would have worked. She never dreamed Elizabeth would have ended up pregnant and would have done a DNA test. She figured she would assume the baby was Zander's and lie to Ric. But no Elizabeth had to do the right thing.

Getting up she knew she shouldn't be mad at Elizabeth she was only trying to do the right thing. She felt herself getting transported to when she was pregnant with Michael. This was so close to it, two drunken people having a one night stand to forget everything and ending up with an ultimate reminder. The only problem was neither of them remembered the night, and she and Ric did.

"Hello baby brother," Sonny greeted.

"Sonny what can I do for you?" Ric asked.

"You can tell me about when you broke into Elizabeth Studio on November 1st," Sonny said.

"Excuse me," Ric asked.

"Elizabeth told me," Sonny smiled. "See her results came in and you're not the father but you knew that didn't you?"

"I think you should go," Ric snapped.

"Ric someone raped her and I want to know who," Sonny yelled.

"No one raped her Sonny," Ric told him.

"You know what happened?" Sonny asked.

"No I got a call, the person told me Elizabeth brought some guy home and they both were drunk," Ric explained. "And that I should get over there and make sure she was okay, he left with another woman a few hours earlier."

"And you got there when she woke up," Sonny guessed.

"She assumed we slept together and I couldn't tell her she brought home some stranger," Ric admitted.

"We need to find this guy," Sonny said.

"Sonny he was some loser she picked up at Jake's," Ric argued.

"What aren't you telling me," Sonny asked.

"Why don't you ask your wife?" Ric snipped.

"What does Carly have to do with this?" Sonny asked.

"She's the one who called me." Ric explained.

"No, Carly wouldn't do that," Sonny argued. "She couldn't, she was still recovering from being shot in the head."

"Seems she made a little trip," Ric joked. "Ask her Sonny. And besides I'm done with Elizabeth, she's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me so I'm moving on."

Elizabeth walked around her studio trying to remember everything she could about that night. She stood at the door where she stood when she ordered Ric out. She remembered because the man across from her was staring because her sheets were almost see-through and she was naked. She could remember the fight as he tried to say something but she wouldn't let him. She remembered throwing a tape he had made for her at him and watching it smash against the wall. She could remember slamming the door in his face then taking a long hot bath to forget this Halloween.

But she could never replace the feeling that something was missing, that maybe she hadn't slept with Ric that night. He was too put together, his clothing didn't have a wrinkle and thought she didn't realize it at the time his shirt was a red instead of a blue. Someone sent him there, but who and why? Putting her hand on her stomach she laid on her couch, hoping to jug some memory.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember back to that night, when she was with Emily on the docks. She had been crying, Emily had told her that she and Nikolas had made love. That he was the one she wanted and loved. Emily walked off leaving her there stunned, on her way home she bumped into Ric.

"_Elizabeth," Ric greeted._

"_Go away," Elizabeth_ _said._

"_What, I thought we were having fun tonight," Ric asked hurt._

"_It's a mask Ric and we both know it, you'll be like this until Sonny does something and then you'll go after him," Elizabeth_ _yelled. "Then you'll come in and try to charm your way out of it."_

"_You don't believe that," Ric mumbled._

"_Yes I do so just go and leave me alone," Elizabeth_ _yelled walking the opposite way._

_Ric watched her go, hurt and unable to say anything. She had yelled at him before but he could always hear the love in her voice or in her eyes. Even when she was blind he could see the love in her eyes, even when she told him to go away it was there in her voice. But now it wasn't, and he could tell she had been drinking, so he decided to let her go back to Kelly's and he'd talk to her tomorrow when she was sober._

_Walking back into Jake's she saw the clock said it was midnight. It was her birthday she was 23 years old today and more lost then ever. Sitting down in the chair she saw Coleman coming over to her, he had a drink in his hands. She went through her purse and pulled out some bills from her wallet._

"_Give me as many as this will buy," Elizabeth_ _said pushing it into his hand. _

"_Miss," Coleman began._

"_Just give me the drinks," Elizabeth_ _snapped._

She sat up in the couch looking around the room. She went back to Jake's at least she was starting to remember something. But how did she end up at her studio naked and with Ric watching over her. She met someone there, someone she couldn't remember. She must have brought him back here and they must have slept together and he left before she woke up. Ric probably came over to talk to her and found her like that.

"Carly," Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, lower your voice a little Morgan's taking a nap," Carly told him with a smile.

"You stood there knowing this whole time and said nothing," Sonny hissed.

"I did it to protect Courtney," Carly argued.

"What does this have to do with Courtney?" Sonny asked.

"I went looking for Jason that night, Michael hadn't seen him since they went trick or treating," Carly explained. "So I went to Jake's, it was after two in the morning so they were closing down. One of the bartenders remembered me and knew I must be looking for Jason. I told him I was and he told me he left with a brunette about an hour before."

"Jason's the father of Elizabeth's baby," Sonny sighed.

"Yes it was past four in the morning when I got there," Carly continued. "Jason stumbled out of her room, he could barely stand on his feet he was so drunk. I took him home and I told you that I stayed with him."

"He doesn't remember a thing," Sonny snapped.

"No I told him that a bartender from Jake's called and I fell asleep on his couch," Carly explained.

"Well then I guess it's time you educate them," Sonny decided.

"But Courtney," Carly argued.

"In case you haven't heard she will be his ex-wife as of December 19," Sonny yelled.

"She's your sister Sonny," Carly hissed. "She's our family."

"So is Elizabeth, I knew her before I knew Courtney and I love her just as much and until her divorce is finalized she is my sister-in-law," Sonny explained harshly. "And right now she's sitting at home wondering what happened to her. I can't leave her like that and I can't believe you would want to."

"Fine, call Elizabeth and invite her over for dinner," Carly mumbled. "I'll go over and invite Jason."

Sonny watched her go; she had once again lied to him. Going out in the hallway she went over to Jason's knowing he wasn't home and dialed Courtney's phone number. Taking a deep breath she knew Courtney needed to know about this first, because this was going to change everything.

"Hello," Courtney greeted.

"It's me. Look there is something I need to tell you," Carly said.

"Okay this sounds serious," Courtney observed.

"It is, on Halloween Jason and Elizabeth were very drunk and they slept together," Carly told her. "But neither one of them remember it. I went looking for Jason found him and covered it up."

"Why are you telling me this now if they don't remember it, why bring it up?" Courtney asked her voice trembling.

"Liz is pregnant and Sonny figured it out and he's making me tell them." Carly explained.

"Wait Elizabeth doesn't know?" Courtney asked.

"No," Carly sighed. "All she remembers is waking up naked."

"Then you have to tell her, she must be so scared." Courtney realized.

"This means that you and Jason," Carly began.  
"Jason and I are over," Courtney told her. "I can't live that life Carly but maybe she can."

"You want them together," Carly asked shocked.

"I want him happy and if that's with Elizabeth and their baby then yes I do," Courtney told her.

"I have to call Jason, Liz is coming over for dinner so we can explain this to her," Carly explained.

Sonny watched her walk in with a sad face; she walked straight over to the couch and laid down. Sonny couldn't tell what was wrong with her but he knew it was big. Carly didn't get that face all the time, so whatever it was it was big. For a moment he wondered if she told Jason herself what happened. Jason turning his back on her would do that but he didn't think that was possible. The guy forgave her when she had betrayed him.

Carly couldn't get her mind around the fact that Courtney was letting Jason go. She wasn't going to fight for their marriage she was just going to let Elizabeth have him. And for what, so she could be a waitress and go to college while dating some cop on the side. She couldn't believe it, they were the perfect foursome. Now they weren't, Jason would want to be with Elizabeth and their baby.

"Carly," Sonny said.

"I called Courtney and told her," Carly explained.

"Before we told Jason and Liz," Sonny snapped.

"I'm sorry but I thought she should know her husband is having a baby with your sister-in-law," Carly snipped. "She wants them together; she thinks Liz could make him happy."

"Maybe she could," Sonny insisted.

"They tried dating once, it lasted maybe three weeks," Carly objected.

"That's because Jason feels he doesn't deserve her, much like I feel I don't deserve you," Sonny explained.

"She was okay with it Sonny, she was hurt I could hear it," Carly exclaimed. "But Courtney doesn't want the life she would have with Jason, but she doesn't want Brian either."

"Courtney will find the right guy for her, no one expected us to work out, and look how great we are," Sonny reminder her.

"This means I have to be nice to her," Carly gasped.

"Yes it has only been six months since her miscarriage," Sonny said. "Plus I don't think Jason would stand for it."

Jason walked into the building not really wanting to go to this dinner but Carly wouldn't take no. He first needed to get changed; Carly would have a fit if he wore a dirty shirt to dinner. Walking in he actually smiled, the place looked like it should. Had no painting he couldn't see, had a black leather couch with his pool table, the place looked like home again. And smelled like nothing instead of those incense and air freshener Courtney loved so much. His bed still had stain sheets but they were a solid black not floral. Yes it finally looked like home again.

Elizabeth smiled at Johnny who opened the door for her, she almost laughed when he whispered glad to see you. Carly looked at Elizabeth and for the first time started feeling bad about this whole mess. She wanted to protect Courtney and try and get them back together. But with Courtney on her new kick she couldn't and maybe they were right maybe this was how it was supposes to be.

"You should seat," Carly said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth laughed.

"You still work at Kelly's," Carly asked.

"Yep, actually I was thinking of starting college again in the spring but decided to wait until fall," Elizabeth explained.

"Some more art classes," Carly figured.

"Actually pre-med, I've decided I want to be a doctor but now I'm thinking not," Elizabeth admitted.

"Why not," Carly asked.

"First I don't have the money, before loans were an option, but with the baby," Elizabeth shrugged.

"We can help you, Sonny could loan you the money," Carly insisted.

"I couldn't do that," Elizabeth argued. "And why are you being so nice? Is it because I'm pregnant?"

Carly looked at her, she could see the years of mistrust between them. Carly knew she could see right through the fake happiness she was experiencing right now. She wanted to be happy for Jason she knew he would be a great father. But she would always think that Courtney was the only person for him. But that was no longer an option.

"All I'm saying is that Sonny can help you," Carly explained.

"I know he can but I can't let him do that," Elizabeth told her watching her closely.

"Do what," Sonny asked.

"Loan Elizabeth some money so she can go to college," Carly explained.

"Name the amount, because you can't stay at Kelly's," Sonny said.

"And you should start as soon as possible, the baby not due until June anyway," Carly observed.

"July actually," Elizabeth corrected.

"Elizabeth you're family and I take care of my family," Sonny told her. "So what's your major?"

Elizabeth never got to answer him because the door opened. They all looked up as Jason walked through the door; he stood there stunned for a moment. He kind of expected Courtney there, in one of Carly's latest get them back together plans. But there sat Elizabeth with a soft smile on her face, her shoulder length hair down in curls. Like she knew he was coming and how much he liked her hair like that.

"Jason come on in and take a seat, we have something we need to discuss," Sonny said. "And we'll talk later about college and how you are going."

"What's going on?" Jason asked sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Now understand I did this to protect you Jase," Carly explained. "And you too."

"I'm confused," Jason said.

"Me too," Elizabeth agreed.

"Elizabeth is pregnant," Sonny told him.

"I didn't know you and Ric were back together," Jason asked her.

"Jason the baby is yours," Carly said.

The End

A/N: Jason and Elizabeth will get some good scenes together in the next part I promise. And Carly is not giving up on Journey, my beta thought I wrote her giving up to quickly. But this is Carly, she knows when to pick her battles, but she will not be a bad guy—just Carly.


End file.
